The Electric Company Discovers FanFiction
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: What happens when The Electric Company discovers FanFiction? Read and Find out. Horrible idea, but had to put it out there. R&R!


**Hey everyone. THis is a story about what would happen if the Electric Company discovered this awesome site of which you are reading this story on. Just a random thing I came up with one night while sick. LOL, hopw you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Lisa was absorbed into her laptop as she surfed this website. She found it very fascinating and quite addicting. She found it earlier in the day when she accidentally type in "fanfic" instead of "fandango." She explored it for a while; finding out it was a website where people make up stories about other things. Like books, movies, TV shows, etc. What she found odd was that "The Electric Company" was a section for stories.

"Weird," she said when she found it. "Last time I checked, we weren't a movie or TV show."

Lisa clicked on the Electric Company link. She found 17 stories under that subject.

"Wow," she said as she browsed the page. "There's even a discussion forum."

Just then, Keith walked over to see what she was up to.

"Hey Lisa," said Keith.

"Hey Keith," said Lisa, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on this website where there are stories about us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, supposedly, we are known about nation-wide, and our fans have made stories about us."

"Weird," said Keith.

"I know," said Lisa.

"Who are the authors?"

"There are three main ones, Silicon2123, Logan the Awesome, and Jedi Annie Scrambler."

Hector, who was walking by, stopped when he heard "Jedi Annie Scrambler."

"Wait," he said. "Annie Scrambler became a Jedi? Since when?"

Keith and Lisa laughed.

"No," said Lisa, "that's an author on this website I am on. They have stories about us on here."

"Really?" asked Hector. "Let me see."

Hector sat down and took Lisa's laptop. He looked through the list of 17 stories.

"A lot of these are by Silicon," he said.

"I know," said Lisa.

"And most of them have you in them. There's one with Annie, and another with everybody's thoughts in the morning."

Hector clicked on the one that said "Early Morning."

"Found my section," he said as he took his time reading it.

"How is it?" asked Keith, "accurate?"

"Surprisingly very accurate," said Hector.

"I want to see my section," said Lisa.

Lisa looked over her section and laughed when she was done.

"What?" asked Hector, "crazy?"

"No," said Lisa, "it's accurate, except for the squirrel part."

They all laughed.

"What else is there?" asked Hector.

Lisa looked over the list and saw a lot of stories about her and Hector. Of course, she didn't tell hector. That would be way too embarrassing. She also found one with her and Shock.

"There's one with me and Shock," said Lisa.

"Oh, I got to see this," said Hector as he read "Shocking Lisa."

"That was actually very cute," said Hector. He then got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Do you like Shock?" he asked.

Lisa looked at him like he was crazy.

"No," she said. "I mean, I like him as a friend, but nothing more!"

Hector nodded and turned back to the list. He started to blush.

"What?" asked Lisa.

"Nothing, nothing what so ever," he said, sounding nervous.

Lisa looked over onto the screen and saw what he was looking at. She busted out laughing.

"You and Lottie?" she asked. "Really?"

"It takes place with that orangochoke situation," said Hector.

"Hey guys, am I in any?" asked Keith.

"It doesn't look like it Keith," said Hector, looking over the story lists again.

"Okay," said Keith, "well, I told Jessica I'd meet her in the park so see you guys later."

"Bye Keith," said Hector and Lisa.

The rest of the afternoon, Hector and Lisa were reading the stories. Lisa purposely didn't click on the Hector/Lisa romance ones, but did show Hector, "Hector the Babysitter." He got a kick out of that one.

"How do people know so much about us?" asked Hector.

"No idea in the slightest," said Lisa.

"Okay, well, I got to go, so I'll see you later," said Hector.

Lisa waved good bye and turned back to her laptop. She decided now would be a good time to read those stories about herself and Hector. In the next 3 hours, she read every single story on the website. Some were about the future, some were about the past, and some could have taken place in ordinary time.

She really liked the future one about herself and Hector. She found it nice and sort of what she wanted her future to be like. She also liked "It's a Date," aside from all the trouble the character Joe caused her. Her absolute favorite had to be "The Electric Company Playlist" chapters 2 and 4. Those expressed her feelings so much.

Still, out of all those stories, there was no perfect one of her and Hector. She looked around on the screen and found a "sign up" button.

"I may not be good at writing," she thought, "but I can only try."

The pen name Lisa chose was "KlutzyPuppy10." She found it suited her nicely. After writing up her profile and picking a picture for her icon, she read about how to upload stories. Once she finished all that, Mr. Watson came out.

"Lisa," he said. "I'm closing down now. You need to go home."

Lisa didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Watson," she said and walked out of the diner with her belongings.

When she got home, it was 7:30. She ate a quick dinner and got ready for bed. Luckily, it was Friday night. Once dressed in her PJs, she grabbed a blanket and her laptop, went into the main room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Her favorite movie was on tonight and she didn't want to miss it.

While the movie was on, Lisa was writing her first story. It was a romance about her and Hector. By the time the movie was over, she had the first 4 chapters done. She decided to pack up her stuff and upload the story tomorrow.

In the morning, the first thing Lisa did was open up the story. She triple checked it and logged on to her account. It took a while, but she was finally able to publish the first chapter.

"Well, that was fun," she said. "I'll put up the second chapter tomorrow."

Lisa was about to close her laptop when she saw she got an email. It was from Hector

_Hey Lisa,_

_Did you notice how many romance stories of us there are on that site you showed me yesterday? LOL, I didn't realize it at all. I read them all last night and there's a new one up that I'm going to read when I finish this email. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to see what you were doing today and if you could meet me at the diner in a few minutes. That would be great. Thanks!!_

_Your Superbly Handsome Pal,_

_Hector_

Lisa laughed at the "superbly handsome pal" part. She was a little embarrassed when he said he's read all the Lisa/Hector fics, but oh well, maybe he got a laugh out of them.

_Hello Hector,_

_Oh yes, my __**SUPERBLY HANDSOME PAL!!!!!!**__ NOT!!!! LOL. Sure I'll meet u at the diner in 10, not really dressed yet. Glad you like the website._

_Your friend,_

_Lisa_

Lisa hit send the closed her laptop. She got up and hit the showers. She was wondering why Hector wanted to see her. That was a little odd of him.

After she was showered and dressed, Lisa grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

Hector was at the Diner waiting for Lisa to show up.

"Okay," he said. "I probably shouldn't do this. The stories could be inaccurate, like the fact that Annie has an uncle who barks like a dog down a street during her family reunion; though that would be kind of funny. Wait, focus, she'll be here any moment and want to know why he asked her to come."

As Hector planned what he was going to say in his head, Lisa came into the Electric Diner.

"Hey Hector," she said.

"Lisa hey, I was umm, wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie later on today. You know, as friends."

"Oh, umm, sure okay," said Lisa getting excited. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Alright, see you then."

The two waved goodbye and headed in their separate directions.

"Wow," she thought. "I wonder what's going to happen."

Then, Lisa got an idea.

"New story idea," she thought then ran the way home.

When she got home, Lisa immediately opened her laptop and got up a new MS Word document and started to write about what happened. It started like this.

_Lisa was sitting in her room one Saturday morning. She decided to do her homework early so that she wouldn't have to worry about it later on. As she was finishing a math assignment, her laptop started to beep. Lisa opened her email and clicked on a message she got from Hector. It read._

_**Hey Lisa,**_

_**I just wanted to see what you were doing today and if you could meet me at the diner in a few minutes. That would be great. Thanks!!**_

_**Your Superbly Handsome Pal,**_

_**Hector**_

_Lisa laughed at this. Hector was always full of himself. Sometimes, it got a little out of hand, but that's why she loved him….as a friend._

_She wrote back._

_**Hello Hector,**_

_**Oh yes, my SUPERBLY HANDSOME PAL!!!!!! NOT!!!! LOL. Sure I'll meet u at the diner in 10, not really dressed yet. **_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Lisa**_

_Satisfied with her relpy, Lisa hit "send" and put away her math book. She made a mental note to finish problem 22 and to finish an English paper. _

"That's good enough for the first chapter," said Lisa as she pressed the save button and went to the website. In a matter of minutes, he second story was published.

"Wonder what the world will think of it," she thought.

The movie with Hector was a lot of fun. They saw "Alice in Wonderland" together and both loved it. Afterwards, the two had dinner together at the Electric Diner and talked for a while. They stayed in their booth until Mr. Watson came to them and said it was closing time.

Hector walked Lisa home afterwards. After a quick farewell, Hector left. Lisa was beaming. She had a great time.

It was midnight before Lisa was ready for bed. She got into her bed and pulled out her laptop. She wanted to see if anybody reviewed her stories. When she got to her email, she saw she had three for each.

KlutzyPuppy10,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Another Lisa/Hector Story  
Chapter: 1. The Beginning

From: Jedi Annie Scrambler (_____________)  
--------------------

AWWWWWW! I Love it! I Love it! I Love it! My heart is melting!!!!

-------------------

From: Silicon2123 (___________)

-------------------

Argh! This is (so far) the most painful cliff hanger ever given me! *takes out watch* You are getting slepy, and when I snap my fingers, you will post another chapter really quickly. SNAP!

------------------

From: Logan the Awesome

-----------------

Awn, those two were made for each other, seriously. I love how you have every single character's personality down. It's as if you knew them. LOL. You must really be the Lisa fan. Klutzy (Lisa's klutzy) puppy (she loves dogs) 10? Okay, don't know the 10….but I'll figure it out. LOLZ!!! Can't wait for the next chapter. Come and talk with us in the discussion forum. Can't wait to hear from you. Check out and review my stories too!!!

Logan T.A.

-----------------

Lisa laughed. Logan the Awesome? What a creative name. She was surprised that this person could figure out her pen name. Hopefully she didn't get what the 10 stood for. It would be too embarrassing.

Lisa looked back at Silicon's review. She laughed.

"I thought that Jedi Annie Scrambler would be the one to hypnotize me into writing another chapter..."

Then she looked at JAS's review and smiled.

"Wow, for an Annie Scrambler, she really doesn't sound like a Scrambler. Maybe it's just a pen name. Oh well, I'm glad she likes my story. She seemed to really be in it."

I smiled as I clicked on the next set of reviews for my other story.

KlutzyPuppy10,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Start of Something New  
Chapter: 1. Prologue

From: Jedi Annie Scrambler (_____________)  
--------------------

Aw! VERY CUTE!!!Hector is kinda vain, LOL. But 'Love him as a friend'? C'mon, we all know she LOVES him!!!

-------------------

From: Silicon2123 (___________)

-------------------

*smirks* Even the ELC's website say's he's a bit obsessed with his looks. I loved Lisa's "NOT!!!" You know, in the show, she only seems to tease him (so far at least), like in the "Limerick Slam" and such...

------------------

From: Logan the Awesome

-----------------

Wow, two new stories? That's awesome. Ah yes, the rush of excitement you get when you first join FF. You want to publish every idea you get. Yeah, that happened to me and most of those stories I deleted. LOL.

Okay, first off. TOO SHORT OF A FIRST CHAPTER!!! 172 WORDS!!! Don't get me wrong, it was a good stopping point, I just don't like shortness. LOL. In this story, I can tell you have your heart in it. That's what gets you readers, and reviewers who write things in ALL CAPS!!!! LOL, but that may just be me.

I like how you did Lisa. Her personality was PERFECT!!! I can see her up early on Saturday doing homework. Not me, I sleep till 10 if possible. Can't wait for the next chapter!!

Logan T.A.

-----------------

Lisa smiled. She loved reading these reviews. They made her feel special. She was just glad that Logan the Awesome didn't find out what the 10 stood for. Silicon made her smile. The thought of that remark during the Limerick Slam brought back memories. She sighed and decided to turn in for the night.

Then next morning, Lisa was eating her breakfast, fully dressed. Just then, her phone started to ring. Lisa picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!" yelled Hector into the phone in a jokingly tone.

"What's the problem Hector?"

"My baseball is stuck in a tree and Manny set it up so the only way to get it down is to unscramble a word I can't figure out!"

Lisa laughed.

"I'll be there in a moment Hector," said Lisa. She hung up her cell and headed out the door.

2 months later

Lisa came into her apartment. It had been a busy two months. She and Hector hung out every day, prankster attacks were getting hectic, and on top of that, she had school work and studying to do. She hadn't been on FF since she published her first two stories. Lisa had a free moment, so she took out her laptop and checked her emails. It was usual junk. Pranksters updating their MyBigFace pages, random messages from MyBigFace, Twatter updates, but what caught her eye, was one from FF(dot)net.

"Wonder who this is from," she thought.

Lisa opened the message. It was a Private Message from Logan the Awesome. It read.

_Hey KP10,_

_It's been a while. You haven't updated. Just wanted to see how things are going. I miss reading your work. It's been a few months. I hope you're doing well. Tell me if you're going to update soon. If not, I'll hijack your stories. LOL :). Type soon!!_

_Logan T.A._

_P.S. I think I figured out what the 10 stands for. See, there's 6 letters in Hector's name and 4 letters in Lisa's name. Six plus four is ten. You really are the true Lisa Heffenbacher fan!!!!_

Lisa smiled. She got it right. She typed back.

_Logan T.A.,_

_Yup, that's the answer. You're a smart one. I'll try to update soon. Been really busy. Thanks for the support!!_

_KP10_

_P.S. I'm not just the Lisa Heffenbacher fan, I'm the real deal. _

I shut off my laptop and smiled. What an awesome website, fanfiction(dot)net is.

**Just across town........**

Annie Scrambler smirked as she closed her laptop. She was happy. Turns out her old friend Lisa did find the website, and more importantly, started writing.

"Oh yes," said Annie. "This will come useful in the future......as blackmail. Maybe I'll use it to help the Electric Company with Uncle Sigmund's problem.........we'll see. Oh yes, revenge is sweet."

Annie had written proof by Lisa herself that she had a major crush on Hector, and boy was she excited to use it against her. How did she know this? Well, her second identity on the website and smart brain figured it out, and KlutzyPuppy10 told Annie, herself, via Private Message. If you are wondering, the answer is yes. Logan the Awesome is none other then Annie Scrambler herself.

* * *

**Okay, I know, horrible ending, but I wrote the whole thing out, and figured out that there were no Pranksters in it, so I had to do something. I am really not Annie Scrambler. If I was.......well for starters, I don't even live in New York!! So how can I be. Plus, I was too lazy to make up another Pen Name that wouldn't give the ending away, so there you have. Learn it, live with it and love it. The end. No sorries. LOL. Hope you all liked. REVIEW AT THE END!!! THANKIES!!!!**

**Signed,**

**Logan T.A.**


End file.
